El Despertar del Monstruo
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Johan permanece inconsciente en el hospital Memorial Eisler, donde Kenzou Tenma es su doctor y sigue su progreso. Cuando el joven finalmente despierta, Tenma comenzará a preguntarse si en verdad ha salvado a un monstruo. Shounen Ai/One Shot


**El Despertar del Monstruo**

"_En la escuela de guerra de la vida, el que no me mata me hace más fuerte."_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

I

La luz que entraba por las ventanas brillaba con el típico fulgor matutino que traían siempre los días de Milán, y en nada había cambiado el aroma de los corredores blancos caracterizados por la actividad sosegada que a veces, de la nada, se transformaba en agitación y bullicio cuando se llevaba a un paciente en estado grave. Sin duda el hospital MemorialEisler no había cambiado desde que Herr Doktor Tenma se convirtiera en el jefe de cirugía; él mismo seguía siendo el hombre sencillo y dedicado a salvar vidas que todos recordaban, más había algo que, en lo profundo de su ser, era diferente: su anhelo incesante por saber si su operación a JohanLiebheart había tenido éxito.

Habían pasado dos años desde el incidente de Ruhenheim, desde la cirugía que le salvara la vida al joven, pero él, Johan, aún seguía inconsciente, lo cual era algo que TenmaKenzou difícilmente podía creer. Era su primera cirugía en no ser un éxito total.

Por un lado pensaba en ello y reflexionaba en la lástima que era para un joven de tan corta edad pasar los mejores años de su vida tendido en la cama de un hospital; por otro, temía que finalmente llegara el día en que ese niño de voz infinitamente cautivadora, enredosa, despertara. ¿Qué se podía esperar el día que eso sucediera? A veces no quería ni pensarlo.

—Herr Doktor Tenma —dijo una enferma en el lugar donde revisaban los TACs— ya está todo preparado para comenzar la cirugía.

—Bien, ya vamos —contestó Herr Doktor Tenma. Aquello ya era rutina, y se lo tomaba con la misma seriedad de siempre; su famosa habilidad le había ganado la tranquilidad de quienes le apoyaban en el quirófano, y nadie más que él temía por dentro perder a un paciente, pues todos confiaban ciegamente en su habilidad.

Cada cirugía traía nuevos éxitos y confirmación para Tenma, pues le era necesario aferrarse a su creencia de estar haciendo lo necesario para salvar vidas y ayudar a los demás. Esa era su sagrada misión como médico, la única que siempre había tenido, la única a la que quería aferrarse siempre que se volvía a preguntar si tenía el derecho de decidir sobre el valor de una vida humana cuando el dueño de esta era peor que carroña. Numerosas veces le encomendaron operar convictos; en más de una ocasión tuvo que atender a hombres violentos y alcohólicos que de regreso a casa volverían a violentar a sus seres queridos; no falto ocasión de operar a algún pobre diablo que volvería a intentar suicidarse tras despertar de la anestesia, en ocasiones logrando su cometido. Era en momentos así en los que necesitaba reafirmar su creencia en el valor inherente a la vida humana, y a la vida misma.

Fue una tarde después del trabajo, de regreso en su cómoda casa, que Tenma dejó de lado su bien disciplinado hábito de leer las noticias sobre las últimas investigaciones médicas realizadas en Alemania. Ese día llegó directo a buscar un jugo de soya bien frío el cual se echó de un trago, lo que le provocó una breve carraspera, y de ahí fue directo a dormir la siesta, una larga siesta de la que no despertó sino hasta la madrugada, poco antes de recibir una llamada de urgencia: lo requerían para una importante operación.

—Uf… —resopló al termino de la llamada— otro día más —aquél comentario lo acompañó de una sonrisa. Amaba su trabajo, aunque lo llenara de cansancio.

Sucedió, esa noche lluviosa después de la cirugía, que Herr Doktor Tenma se encontró descansando en el hospital. Tendría apenas unos minutos para ello y luego estaba seguro de que le llegaría algún otro paciente. Era el ritmo y rara vez se equivocaba. Tan cansado estaba que ni ganas tenía de ir a comer algo a la cafetería a pesar de no haber comido en más de doce horas. Había aprendido a dejar de lado esa necesidad porque podía más en él el sueño que el hambre. Quizás, en unas seis o siete horas más iría a zamparse un poco de _Strudel_ de manzana con crema ácida; si no comía eso sólo le quedaría el queso con jamón o el pan con mantequilla. Era en noches como esa, noches lluviosas, solitarias y extenuantes, en las que extrañaba la comida japonesa. Hacía semanas que se le antojaba un sabroso plato de _oden_, pero no había tenido tiempo ni de comprar los ingredientes, por lo que se conformaba con el _Strudel_ en un intento de suplir el dulce y sencillo sabor del _botamochi_, con su pasta de arroz y judías dulces estando tan cerca la primavera. No se le acercaba ni un poco en sabor al dulce japonés, pero al menos se echaba un postre y algo con azúcar.

La vida no parecía poder ir mejor de lo que ya iba. Sus días estaban llenos de trabajo, vidas salvadas, paz y prosperidad. Había logrado lo que ni siquiera su padre pudo con su pequeña clínica en Japón, y no le faltaban oportunidades de cambiar de empleo si decidía dejar el hospital donde laboraba porque en todas partes apreciaban su genio y su técnica. Herr Doktor Tenma, nadie podía nombrarlo sin que se supiera de quién se hablaba. Con tanta calma, mientras esperaba que le ganara el sueño, ya que con la costumbre no dormir a veces no le llegaba, recordaba los días en que se dedicó a perseguir la pista de Johan. Qué ironía era, pensaba, que las cosas hubieran terminado así. Johan, a quién muchos buscaron matar y que mató a muchos, al final no sólo había sobrevivido, sino que se le había exonerado de toda culpa o relación con los asesinatos. Culpables hubo muchos, por lo que la ley quedó satisfecha aunque no se hiciera justicia; hasta Herr Doktor Tenma se vio librado de los cargos que injustamente pesaban sobre él, pero no se lo podía creer. ¿Dónde estaba la justicia, la verdad? ¿Cómo era que el mal se salía con la suya?

—El mal… —profirió Tenma por lo bajo. Ya empezaba a sentir que se le cerraban los ojos— ¿Qué es el mal?

Qué es el mal, se preguntaba. Esa pregunta se la había hecho desde el día en que le destituyeran de su puesto tras haber operado a Johan, años atrás cuando fuera ese joven de veintisiete años con promesas de éxito por delante y una bella prometida alemana "en la bolsa", como le decía el doctor Becker. Qué era el mal, qué era… En todos esos años, no había sido capaz de dar respuesta a la interrogante.

Por esos días el doctor Becker había tenido una severa recaída a causa de la apoplejía que sufriera un año antes. Nuevamente, Tenma le había salvado, como hiciera con tantos otros pacientes, pero no pasó mucho antes de que el médico, amigo de Herr Doktor Tenma, se rindiera por última vez. Parecía que cada vez había menos rostros conocidos entre sus colegas, pero Tenma tenía el corazón y el entusiasmo para recibir a otras personas en su vida, por lo que no le faltaban amigos entre los nuevos doctores del personal. Quizás eran las enfermeras, quienes mayoritariamente eran las mismas que conocía de siempre, las que le ayudaban a tener cierta sensación de pertenencia dentro del Memorial Eisler.

No quedaban muchos amigos en su vida que siguieran el mismo camino. Tenía muchos, pero ninguno residía en Milán. Esa era la parte oscura de su vida. En días deseaba tanto tener una buena charla que hasta saludar a la gente le llenaba de placer, incluso si no era más que una banal _oberflächliche Unterhaltung_. La charla que fuera le iba bien, mientras pudiera intercambiar unas pocas palabras. Su deseo, lejos de promesas de prestigio, era acercarse a sus amigos. A Nina, a Dieter, a Rudy, y hasta al inspector Heinrich Runge. Qué lejos estaba de ver de cerca a sus queridos amigos.

Mientras el dormía lo que no era sino una siesta pasajera que no le habría sentado para cuando debiera regresar a laborar, en el hospital ocurría algo impredecible. A la pálida luz del alba que se alzaba, los aparatos en la habitación de Johan trabajaban como de costumbre, la soledad era absoluta y el ritmo inquebrantable de la rutina no parecía ir a romperse, pero lo hizo. Un reflejo en un dedo, un temblor en un párpado. Sí, finalmente sucedía.

De mañana, cuando el sol ya brillaba y se había evaporado el rocío matutino, Tenma se encontraba en un raro momento de paz comiendo unas salchichas y unos huevos. Engullía como si la comida fuera a escaparse del plato, pero a nadie se le hacía extraño. En ese momento, con una salchicha medio adentro y medio afuera de la boca, una enfermera llegó apresurada a pedirle ayuda.

—Doctor Tenma, es Herr Baum…

Como de costumbre surgía algún problema, pero nada que no se solucionara, al menos en ese caso. Siguiendo la rutina, Tenma terminó el asunto de su paciente y se disponía a regresar por su comida, la cual esperaba al menos tragar a la carrera con el tiempo que le quedaba, pero no le fue posible. Justo cuando se despedía del paciente, ya más tranquilo, tras haber dado instrucciones a la enfermera, la habitación a un lado llamó su atención. Era la habitación de Johan. Seguido, como en ese momento, veía la habitación cuando pasaba cerca y pensaba en su paciente. Cuándo iría a despertar o si lo haría alguna vez era lo que se preguntaba siempre que se acercaba a la puerta y miraba el pálido cuerpo sobre la cama. Lo único diferente en esa ocasión, fue que a Tenma le pareció ver el movimiento de una de las manos. El incidente resultó tan inesperado que Tenma no lo podía creer, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando, al mirar el rostro de Johan, vio que este había volteado y le miraba con ojos entreabiertos, con esas dos pupilas azules que brillaban como el filo de un cuchillo limpio, como una luna gemela reflejándose sobre las aguas de un lago bajo el acojo de la noche fría.

—Johan…

El miedo crecía de repente en Tenma sin saber quién era más vulnerable en ese momento, si él ante el monstruo o el monstruo por estar débil. Como médico sabía qué tenía que hacer, pero como Tenma, sencillamente como Kenzou Tenma, por unos segundos consideró la posibilidad de echar a correr. No lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Ello se debió a las palabras dichas por el joven que recién había despertado.

—¿Quién es usted?

II

—¡No! —gritó una mujer joven al teléfono. Al otro lado de la línea quien escuchaba era Kenzou Tenma— Ya se lo he dicho, no quiero hacerme cargo de él. No quiero verle.

—Ana, se trata de tu hermano… ¿a quién más…?

—No —interrumpió—. He dicho que no. Lo siento, pero aún no sé si seré capaz de perdonarle lo que hizo… si viene aquí, me temo que le transmitiré mi desprecio o acabaré matándole… y si llego a perdonarlo, no quiero tener que arrepentirme por haberlo mirado con odio.

El silencio se prolongó entre los amigos.

—En ese caso, no volveré a pedírtelo. ¿Quieres que te informe si mejora?

—Sólo si recuerda las muertes que causó.

—No me digas que tú…

—Si las recuerda, si le vuelve esa maldita mirada, quiero que me lo diga para matarle yo misma.

Tenma quedó a solas con la calma de su oficina. A los años de las muertes de Ruhenheim, ya Tenma había lidiado con la ira y la responsabilidad moral de haberle regresado el aliento a un monstruo en dos ocasiones, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y el debía volver a pensar más como doctor que como cazador, más le iba pareciendo que Johan era un paciente más de entre tantos, con la única diferencia de que a él le tenía algo de miedo; no obstante, el Johan que descansaba en el hospital a esas horas recibiendo los cuidados de las enfermeras que nada temían de él, ignorantes de los detalles de los asesinatos que en realidad sí había cometido, no era un asesino; era sólo un niño.

Johan no recordaba nada referente a su vida desde su más tierna infancia. Apenas si le quedaban algunos recuerdos de su madre y su hermana, la mayoría de ellos felices; podía pensar como un adulto y no había perdido nada de su intelecto; aún era capaz de hablar a la perfección los muchos idiomas que aprendiera de niño y seguía hablando con los modos propios de quien desborda cultura y educación, pero estaba muy confundido y, a diferencia del Johan que manipulara a tantas personas, había tornado en alguien incapaz de usar sus talentos en beneficio propio, libre de toda malicia y hasta cierto punto vulnerable. Según los exámenes psicológicos realizados había quedado claro que pese a toda su inteligencia, Johan no estaba en condiciones de cuidar de sí mismo o de vivir sólo. El cuándo volvería a estarlo dependería de su evolución en adelante.

Al ver a su paciente, cuyo despertar temió en esos años, tan pacífico, blanco fácil para cualquiera que desease aprovecharse de su falta de memoria y candidez, Tenma le tuvo lástima. Su propia hermana no le quería con ella, y por lo dicho de su boca estaba claro para Tenma que era mejor que no lo recibiera si esperaba ver mejoras en la condición del muchacho. Débil aún, las enfermeras todavía lo ayudaban a comer, aunque fuera de eso su salud parecía ir en mejora, era difícil para Tenma acostumbrarse a la nueva imagen que proyectaba Johan… tanta lástima le daba y tan responsable se sentía de él por los lazos que los conectaran en el pasado, pese a no ser lazos buenos, que Tenma terminó tomando una decisión de la que él mismo se sorprendió.

Cuando la enfermera terminó de dar los alimentos a Johan, Tenma ya estaba ahí. Tomó asiento a un lado de la cama y se quedó mirando a Johan a los ojos sin decir nada. El otro tampoco dijo palabra alguna, ni dio señas de sentirse incomodo por el silencio.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —preguntó Herr Doktor Tenma.

—Mejor.

—Me alegra. Irás recuperando tus fuerzas poco a poco. En unos días podrás salir a los jardines a tomar el sol. Si te esfuerzas seguro que lo logras estando en pie.

—Gracias, pero creo que eso me tomará más que unos días… no tiene que animarme tanto, sé que aún tardaré en levantarme sólo de esta cama.

—No digas eso, estas progresando muy rápido. Piensa que allá afuera hay un sol que brilla todos los días, y muy pronto lo podrás sentir en piel propia.

—Me alegraría incluso si puedo sentirlo sentado en una silla de ruedas. Tengo ganas de salir un poco, pero dicen que aún debo descansar.

—Ten paciencia.

—Dígame, doctor, ¿tengo una hermana? Le confieso que temo haberlo soñado… nada está muy claro para mí estos días, pero… las imágenes a veces son tan reales que estoy casi seguro de que no eran sueños.

Tenma calló, lamentando los rodeos o mentiras que le podría costar evadir las inquietudes de Johan para evitarle la tristeza de saber que su hermana no quería verlo.

—No lo has soñado. Tienes una gemela.

—Lo sabía… Vaya, despierto sin recuerdos y resulta que soy un gemelo. Ahora mismo todo parece sorpresa. ¿Cree que vendrá pronto?

—Me temo que tu hermana no vive aquí —se apuró a decir—. Ella vive en otra ciudad y su trabajo no le permite viajar; tampoco puede separarse de la vida que tiene hecha, y como su casa es pequeña, bueno… pero… no te preocupes. No te faltará compañía, te lo aseguro.

—Ah… ya veo.

Tenma observó con cautela e interés el silencio que creció tras la respuesta dada. ¿Habría sido la correcta? ¿Bastaría para que Johan se deshiciera de la esperanza de reunirse con su hermana? ¿Bastaría al menos durante unos meses?

—Doctor…

—Tenma, Kenzou Tenma.

—Herr Doktor Tenma, dígame, ¿vive mi madre?

—…no… me temo que ella ya ha fallecido.

—¿No me queda alguien más, doctor? —el tono de Johan era tan suave y temeroso que Tenma sintió una profunda compasión por él. Era casi increíble, siendo que unos años antes lo único que ese muchacho le inspiraba con sus dulces palabras llenas de engaño y crueldad era rabia, y un fuerte sentimiento de ansiedad por verle muerto para expiar su culpa al haberle devuelto la vida. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas.

—No —respondió Tenma, claro, directo, funesto. Johan desvió la mirada sobre sus manos, pensando en sabía Dios qué. Tenma no podía adivinarlo. Mucho le sorprendió lo siguiente que escuchó de Johan siendo que acababa de enterarse de que se encontraba prácticamente abandonado.

—¿Puede darme un espejo?

—¿Un espejo?

Johan asintió.

—Sí. Quiero ver mi rostro. Quiero saber quién soy.

Tenma consiguió un espejo y se lo facilitó a Johan. Éste, al mirarse, quedó pensativo durante un largo rato.

—¿Te recuerdas ahora, Johan?

—Johan… éste es Johan…

—Sí, eres tú. Dime… ¿no te trae recuerdos ese rostro?

Johan bajó el espejo y miró a Tenma a los ojos.

—Ni uno sólo… pero… estoy feliz de conocer mi imagen.

—¿Te gusta?

Johan no respondió. Siguió mirando a Tenma hasta que, por alguna razón y sin dar señas aparentes de desear evadir la pregunta, como si aquello fuera algo muy normal, volteó hacia la ventana por donde se apreciaba la ciudad a lo lejos y el cielo azul con sus nubes blancas.

—Espero que haya un lugar para mí allá afuera.

—Johan... sé que no tienes un lugar a dónde ir por ahora, por eso yo… —Johan no perdía de vista el paisaje a través de la ventana, ni siquiera mientras Tenma hablaba— te ofrezco un lugar en mi casa. Tengo mucho espacio, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte de…

De la nada, con un movimiento lento y sosegado, Johan volteó y su mirada se cruzó con la de Tenma. Duraron así apenas unos segundos, pero a Tenma le parecieron minutos. ¿Sería que nunca dejaría de irse con cautela si hablaba con Johan? Ni la falta de memoria de éste había conseguido borrar del todo las impresiones grabadas durante días pasados.

—Gracias —dijo Johan—. Me haría muy feliz si me recibiera.

III

Un día de mayo cuando las flores estaban abiertas y olorosas a las afueras del hospital, algunas enfermeras y Herr Doktor Tenma se dirigían hacia el automóvil de éste último escoltando a Johan, quien iba en silla de ruedas. Al llegar al vehículo ayudaron al muchacho a subir al asiento del copiloto, y como había mucho espacio aquello resultó muy cómodo para el paciente dado de alta. Johan aún miraba a todos con gratitud y dulzura, una dulzura que a veces asustaba a Tenma porque recordaba bien los engaños ante los cuales sucumbieron muchos que conocieron al psicópata asesino que ahora yacía en algún profundo olvido; y a pesar de todo, las enfermeras se despidieron con palabras de ánimo y sonrisas, ya que él se había ganado el corazón de todos los que le atendieron, con excepción de Tenma; él aún le guardaba recelo, y era eso precisamente lo que le hacía más difícil comprender su iniciativa de llevar a Johan a su hogar para cuidarle.

Era el final de su día de trabajo, al menos durante algunas horas, por lo que, tras guardar la silla de ruedas, Tenma subió al auto y se dispuso a conducir a casa, sin intenciones de regresar en algún tiempo. Al día siguiente sería domingo, y para él eso significaba descanso. Cómo iban a ser los domingos en adelante ahora que Johan estaba con él, eso era algo que lo tenía un tanto nervioso, pero que al mismo tiempo le producía cierto estímulo. La novedad de embarcarse en algo nuevo lo inundaba de manera extraña, pero al mismo tiempo le producía gozo.

—¿Por qué estoy tan feliz? —se preguntó en sus adentros. No tardó en saber la respuesta.

—Apreció mucho lo que hace por mí, Herr Doktor Tenma. Creo que nadie puede imaginar lo que se siente despertar sintiéndose casi como un cero absoluto, sin nadie con quien hablar o a quien darle los buenos días.

—Te entiendo, pero, Johan, tú no eres… un cero. Estas vivo y eres muy joven. Piensa que tienes una gran oportunidad de redescubrir quién quieres ser.

—Sobre eso… doctor… ¿puede decirme mi apellido?

Tenma, temiendo que Johan descubriera lo referente a las acusaciones de asesinato supuestamente falsas, o algo peor, decidió mentirle nuevamente.

—Friedmann… tú nombre es Johan Friedmann.

Con esas palabras, ambos hombres quedaron meditando.

—Ojalá pronto pueda tener paz.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque no recordar nada es algo que inquieta mucho. Espero que cuando recuerde quién soy, descubra que puedo estar tranquilo por mi pasado.

Tenma, quien sabía la verdad, se esmeró en ocultarla, y se esmeró también en que no se le notara en las facciones, en la forma de sentarse, o en su silencio.

—Aunque no lo recordaras no debes sentirte angustiado. Si no tienes un pasado, siempre puedes construir tu vida ahora, ser feliz. De esa manera cuando haya pasado el tiempo mirarás hacia atrás y tendrás esos recuerdos que tanto deseas. Serán recuerdos hermosos, y podrás tenerlos contigo para recordarte quién escogiste ser.

—¿Usted cree que uno puede escoger quién ser aún cuando antes se fue alguien más?

—¿Qué? —Tenma se asustó tanto por esa pregunta que el corazón le dio un tumbo repentino. Por un momento hasta sintió miedo de conducir muy cerca del vehículo que iba adelante. El comentario de Johan le llenó de temor e inseguridad.

—Lo digo porque mientras estaba en el hospital me pregunté muchas veces quién era, si habría sido una buena persona. No dejaba de preguntarme quién soy, y aún me lo pregunto. Es muy difícil no tener un pasado pero sí tener conciencia… quizás, es por eso que sólo los niños pueden manejar el no saber quiénes son y el no tener un pasado. Yo quisiera saber quién soy, recuperar mis recuerdos, saber a dónde pertenezco, pero nada viene a mi mente… avanzar y buscar ser alguien nuevo… es… algo que sólo se consigue si se acepta que nunca se volverá a ser quien se era antes. Yo ya he perdido mis recuerdos. No quisiera aceptar que también he perdido todo lo que me hacía ser… Johan.

—Por los datos que tengo de ti, de antes que ingresaras al hospital, puedo decirte que sigues siendo tan inteligente y comprensivo como antes, si no es que más.

—Doctor. ¿Entiende lo que significa para uno el nombre?

De nuevo Tenma sentía un golpe furioso en el corazón. En ese auto, conduciendo con Johan a su lado, Tenma comenzaba a preguntarse si el que viajaba con el no era el mismo monstruo con rostro de ángel que una vez buscara para matarlo.

—El nombre lo puede ser todo. Al final, al menos te debe quedar esto… pero ¿qué significa un nombre sin una identidad? El nombre es importante porque lo ligamos a la noción de ser alguien que no es ningún otro, de ser uno mismo y no otra persona. Si no tienes un pasado que recordar y sabes tu nombre porque te han dicho que es tuyo, entonces ese nombre no es más que un cascarón… es un nombre hueco porque no lo has hecho tuyo, porque no recuerdas que sea tuyo.

—Johan… —exclamó Tenma. En su mente meditaba lo escuchado y le sorprendía mucho el ver que aún sin sus recuerdos, esa obsesión con el nombre y la identidad le seguía como las moscas a la miel o las hormigas al azúcar. Ya no tenía miedo de Johan, pero en lugar del miedo comenzaba a sentir preocupación que los recuerdos del joven pudieran regresar gracias a todas las cualidades que conservaba. No era algo imposible, pero podía suceder. Johan quería recordar, Tenma rogaba que no lo hiciera, y al mismo tiempo, por consideración al muchacho, que seguía siendo su paciente, le sacaba la vuelta a los comentarios al respecto porque dudaba que hubiera muchas posibilidades de que Johan recuperara la memoria. Le habían metido el plomo en la cabeza en dos ocasiones, el último lo dejó en coma. Duró dos años inconsciente y al despertar había perdido la malicia y se había convertido en alguien apenas un poco menos vulnerable que un crio. Tenía suerte de estar vivo. ¿Recuperar la memoria? Tenma era un hombre de mucha fe y para él mientras un paciente estuviera vivo y respirara la esperanza seguía viva. Quizás en esa ocasión su renuencia a creer que su paciente podría recuperar la memoria que tanto extrañaba se debía a que temía los resultados que aquello podría acarrear. En el fondo, deseaba intensamente que Johan jamás recordara quién fue.

En casa de Tenma, Johan se instaló con la ayuda de su médico. Tenma era eso, el médico de Johan, aunque sin darse cuenta estaba pasando a ser visto no sólo como eso, sino como un amigo. Tenma podía ver que una amistad crecía entre ellos y que esta se hacía más grande conforme pasaban los días. En su ausencia la mujer que le hacía la limpieza acompañaba y atendía a Johan, de regreso en casa todo parecía más ameno al encontrar al muchacho esperándolo con la misma sonrisa afable y los mismos ojos cálidos, con esos ojos que antes fueran hielo hiriente.

En los jardines de su casa crecían las flores, en su corazón crecía la paz; Tenma podía sentirla, al fin había regresado a su vida al costo de convivir con la incertidumbre. Después, cuando ya eran meses de vivir con Johan y éste ya era capaz de atenderse solo, Tenma comenzó a acariciar la libertad de creer que Johan sería siempre así y que nunca recuperaría la memoria; la idea de que podría conservar ese buen amigo que le había regresado la vida a su vida, era tan seductora… deseaba mucho esas charlas que durante dos años quedaron olvidadas y sofocadas por los excesos del trabajo que amaba y la lejanía de sus seres queridos. Cada vez eran menos las veces en las que temía que Johan tuviera un asalto de lucidez repentina respecto al pasado, y más las ocasiones en las que, al encontrarlo cuidando de las flores en el jardín saludándolo de lejos con esa débil pero hermosa sonrisa, se preguntaba cómo pudo alguna vez ese chico ser un asesino, un monstruo.

—¿Cómo pude pensar que él de verdad era un monstruo? Es sólo un ser humano… un niño. Un anticristo, que tontería. El pobre chico estaba traumatizado. Le ha hecho mucho bien perder la memoria.

Tenma seguía mirando a Johan desde su posición. Lo miraba atender las flores y seguía yendo en círculos, pensando una y mil excusas que atenuaran sus acciones pasadas. Lo que fuera que le permitiera creer que el muchacho podía aspirar a una vida nueva le parecía bueno, pues de ser así él podría conservar la grata compañía que le esperaba a diario en casa.

—Dios… —exclamó Tenma en voz baja— será que… ¿es éste el hechizo que prendó de él a todas esas personas? No… él manipulaba a las personas, pero ahora es diferente… ¿verdad?

Tenma buscó por mucho tiempo algo que le ayudara a reafirmar su fe en Johan. Le había tomado cariño a la persona en la que se había convertido sin los horribles recuerdos de su infancia o aquellos de los muchos asesinatos que cometió y encomendó. Ese Johan era el que quería que se quedara y le hiciera compañía, pero a veces era algo de bastante conflicto, pues no sabía cuánto de aquella ternura que le inspiraba Johan había sido usada en el pasado para manipular a otros, o si en un futuro cabía la posibilidad de que el psicópata asesino regresara e hiciera uso de su inteligencia y carisma para causarle sufrimiento a los demás.

IV

Transcurrieron seis meses desde que Johan llegara a casa de Tenma. No había recordado nada, ni el más mínimo recuerdo, imagen o timbre en alguna palabra que le trajera el pasado de regreso, aunque tampoco había hecho preguntas al respecto y por ello Tenma se sentía algo extrañado, pero aliviado. Si Johan se quedaba, eso era suficiente para eclipsar todo inconveniente.

A su tiempo ya era normal para Tenma ver a Johan andar por la casa como si fuera la suya, aunque siempre con total respeto hacia el orden y la propiedad. Si movía algo lo volvía a dejar exactamente en el mismo sitio, y si un objeto era personal no lo tocaba nunca. Tenma nunca había sentido la necesidad de quejarse de las acciones de Johan, y ello sólo lo hacía apreciar más su compañía. Le había llegado a tener tal confianza que lo dejaba andar por la casa sin que alguien lo siguiera, y la señora que antes hacía el aseo estaba más para acompañar a Johan que para limpiar, pues el mismo Johan se encargaba de las tareas de la casa como una manera de excusar su estancia. El psicólogo que revisaba periódicamente a Johan seguía cantando la misma sentencia. Johan no estaba listo para vivir sólo, para salir sólo a la calle y menos para conseguir un trabajo. Era un genio, pero seguía siendo una persona vulnerable.

Mientras en casa las cosas se desenvolvían así, en el hospital Memorial Eisler todo seguía su ritmo. Unas veces salvaban un paciente, otras lo perdían; las operaciones de Tenma eran todo un éxito y los pacientes lo querían por su integridad y dedicación. Las horas podían pasar una tras otra en un quirófano; casi no había tiempo para comer o dormir y a veces hasta había que cubrir el turno de otro compañero al que le tocaba hacer guardia si éste no iba. Esa era la rutina del hospital, cuyo reconocimiento era tan bueno como siempre.

Sucedió en cierta ocasión que, Tenma, al asistir a unos estudiantes que iban a presenciar una autopsia, esto porque quien debió de haberlo hecho se desmayó tras que le bajara mucho la presión repentinamente, se encontró con que el cuerpo que iban a utilizar ese día era el de un joven rubio y de nada mala pinta cuyos familiares decidieron donar el cuerpo. Cuando le tocaba ver aquello ya no le causaba ningún sentimiento en particular, no desde hacía muchos años, más ese día fue diferente; aquel cuerpo, de alguna manera, le recordó a Johan.

James Elner, de veintidós años de edad, hijo de una familia de inmigrantes ingleses de clase media que tenía una mala relación con él, fue encontrado muerto en su habitación tras casi dos días de no verlo salir en absoluto. Hasta el momento se había determinado que la causa de la muerte fue una neumonía que produjo el colapso del pulmón derecho. Los órganos estaban siendo removidos para su estudio y, al finalizar, el cuerpo fue rellenado con estopa para devolverle la forma.

Algunos de los estudiantes no estaban muy cómodos de ver aquello; era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a una escena semejante. Tenma podía ver la impresión y hasta el miedo de los jóvenes, pero no dijo nada; su atención se perdía en el rostro del muchacho. Era muy parecido a Johan y al parecer la vida tampoco le había resultado fácil, sólo que para él, James Elner, esa vida terminó sin que tuviera una nueva oportunidad.

Tiempo atrás Tenma acarició el sueño de convertirse en forense, pero prefirió ocuparse de salvar vidas que de verlas terminadas. Era en días como ese, en momentos así, cuando recordaba por qué había tomado esa decisión y optado por convertirse en neurocirujano: no deseaba estudiar durante años a los vivos para salvarles, y luego estudiar otros pocos años para verles convertidos en eso que yacía sobre la mesa de autopsias. Para Tenma, pese a todos sus años en la medicina, nunca desapareció la sensación de que era una ironía tener que ser primero salvador de vidas para luego poder trabajar entre muertos, y a veces ya entre nada más que la podredumbre hecha masa. Tenma apreciaba a sus colegas quienes hacían las autopsias, pero se daba cuenta de que él no habría podido vivir de eso. Por eso muchas veces le dijeron que él no servía para nada más que para salvar vidas, y quizás por eso nunca fue capaz de matar a nadie.

Johan, cómo estaría en esos momentos. Al terminar la autopsia se hizo esa pregunta y pensó en llamarlo a casa. Le preocupaba mucho a pesar de que tuviera compañía, pero ese día le preocupaba mucho más porque acababa de ver a ese pobre joven muerto. Resultó que Johan estaba bien y tan animoso como siempre, aspecto que le regresó la alegría a Tenma y hasta el personal a su alrededor se le quedaba mirando al pasar cerca. Difícilmente se podía creer que estuviera tan feliz.

—Sí, claro. No te preocupes por nada. Iré directo a casa después del trabajo. Sí, sí. Tú sólo descansa, estaré ahí para acompañarte. Claro, pon las que gustes, cuantas flores desees. Seguro eso hace más agradable la cena. Bien, nos vemos entonces.

—Herr Doktor Tenma —dijo la muchacha en el área de recepción—, parece que todo va bien en casa, ¿verdad?

—Eh, sí, va muy bien.

—Se nota, doctor Tenma. Por un momento me ha parecido que hablaba con su novia.

—Qué cosas dices, sabes que yo no…

La recepcionista se puso a reír y luego se adelanto hacia un bonche de papeles.

—No se preocupe. Es bueno que Johan y usted se estén llevando tan bien. A usted lo que le hacía falta era un amigo con quien charlar después de trabajar tanto. Ahora que lo tiene, todos en el hospital le vemos más feliz.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, por su puesto. Debería haber visto lo feliz que estaba mientras hablaba por teléfono con Johan. Se lo veía lleno de vida, doctor Tenma. Hasta le han brillado los ojos.

La mujer no dijo nada más, pero Tenma se quedó pensando en lo dicho y no se pudo sacar el asunto de la cabeza sino hasta una hora después cuando lo llamaron a una de las salas de cirugía. La necesidad de concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Un día, un domingo a solas con el muchacho, un domingo sin la mujer del aseo y sin más ruido que el trinar de las aves, Johan se encontraba sentado en una bella silla de mimbre mirando hacia los jardines de la parte trasera. Tras él se abría la estancia de la casa y, en ella, estaba Tenma mirándolo. Paz, pensaba Tenma, se puede sentir la paz, y sí se la sentía. La luz del sol anunciaba armonía, descanso, pero en ello residía una tenue y a la vez clara sensación de incertidumbre. ¿Cómo era que ésta había regresado?

—Johan.

—Doctor… acérquese, el aire se siente muy fresco aquí.

—Sí, es cierto, pero dime qué te pasa.

—¿Tan pronto lo notó?

—Es que pareces algo triste.

—Sí, estoy algo triste. Es porque siento que nunca recuperaré mis recuerdos y… porque de repente parece que quizás sea mejor no recordar.

—¿Cómo dices eso? Johan, no dejes que esto de abata.

—Doctor Tenma, usted lo sabe, ¿verdad? Usted conoce mi pasado y sabe quién soy.

—Eh… bueno, yo…

—No se preocupe, no deseo que me lo diga. Si recuerdo algo quiero que sea por mí mismo, pero aún así creo que no me sentiré más feliz si recuerdo quién soy.

—Johan, es que acaso has…

—¿Recordado algo? No, doctor Tenma. Lo digo porque lo siento en usted. Siempre sentí que usted sabía y me ocultaba la verdad para protegerme, pero ahora que he vivido con usted estoy convencido de que esto es verdad. Pienso que hasta ese apellido que me dijo cuando le pregunté era falso…

—Johan, por favor, trata de comprender que lo único que deseaba era protegerte.

—No suplique, por favor. Le debo demasiado para enfadarme con usted, no tiene por qué temer mi reacción. Yo sé que usted deseaba protegerme, lo sé.

—…

—Lo que lamento es saber que aunque no recuerdo nada, no tengo nada bueno que recordar. Lamento pensar que la persona que fui no pudo ganarse el amor de nadie, ni aún el de mi propia hermana quien no quiere saber nada de mí, ¿me equivoco? Herr Doktor Tenma. Ella no quiso recibirme, por eso usted decidió ocuparse de mí.

—¿Todo lo has deducido tú?

—No es difícil cuando se observa lo suficiente. Además, ¿no es lo más obvio? Ella ni siquiera ha llamado… ¿qué persona en este mundo no tiene al menos diez minutos de su día para dedicárselos a su familia? Debo haberle hecho algo terrible para ganarme su desprecio.

—Johan, escúchame, por favor, escúchame —Tenma se inclinó sobre Johan, lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró de cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir la cálida respiración del otro en el rostro—. Olvida todo cuanto hayas deducido, olvídalo todo y deja de preocuparte por lo que hiciste o por quién fuiste. Tú ya no eres esa persona… eres Johan, un joven dulce y sencillo, una buena persona.

—Herr… Doktor… Tenma…

Tenma, de repente, sintió que el espacio entre ellos se cerraba y de pronto sus labios estaban juntos en el mismo beso. Los labios delgados y suaves de Johan quedaron contra los suyos, con esa tibia calidez y el aroma a menta. Qué labios… esos eran los labios de un jovencito diecisiete años menor que él; eran los labios de un pequeño al que le había salvado la vida, y los de un joven al que había visto postrado en cama durante dos años tras volverle a regalar una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Esos labios, por lo tanto, eran suyos; se los había ganado con fe y amor, y aunque el espacio entre rostro y rostro lo cerró él y no Johan, el sólo sentir que el beso era correspondido le permitió creer esas palabras que él mismo se repetía: Johan es mío.

Qué acababa de hacer, se decía al término del beso, mirando a los ojos de Johan. Esbozaba la misma mirada comprensiva de siempre, pero ahora podía ver un reflejo cariñoso entre los mechones rubios. Tenma no se explicaba cómo era que se había atrevido a besar a Johan, ni siquiera era algo que hubiera deseado o planeado, tan sólo sucedió.

—Herr Doktor Tenma…

—Di-discúlpame, Johan… yo… perdóname, discúlpame por mi atrevimiento —Tenma no paraba de hacer reverencias para disculparse. Johan miraba esa muestra de cortesía japonesa con cariño y comprensión; tantos años en Alemania y Tenma, su Herr Doktor Tenma que cuidaba de él, a veces todavía se comportaba como un autentico japonés.

—Es bueno ver que no ha olvidado sus raíces, pero le pido que no se disculpe.

—Es que yo, me he pasado de la raya.

—¿Intenta decirme que esto ha sido un accidente? —Tenma levantó la mirada y vio que en el rostro de Johan había inquietud y miedo— ¿Ha sido eso, doctor Tenma?

Tenma pensó en lo que respondería. Sabía lo que quería contestar, pero la respuesta misma era algo que no se esperaba de sí mismo.

—No, Johan. No ha sido un accidente. Yo he querido… besarte.

En ese instante los ojos de Johan se iluminaron de alegría, y Tenma vio gran cariño en su mirada. El amor que transmitían esos ojos azules, ese rostro joven y esa figura esbelta vestida de blanco como para resaltar lo tierno y puro del chico atraparon irremediablemente a Tenma. ¿Éste es el monstruo?, se preguntaba de nuevo. ¿Es éste el monstruo? No… no podía ser—Tú ya no eres un monstruo —pensó—, ahora eres un joven cariñoso que tiene el mismo derecho que los demás a conocer un poco del mismo cariño que le das a todos los que te conocen.

—Doctor Tenma… dígame… —Johan sonreía— ¿puedo quedarme con usted para siempre?

—Johan…

—No quiero dejarle, doctor Tenma. Lo que sea que compense las molestias está bien para mí, pero no me aparte de su lado, por favor.

—¿De verdad quieres eso?

Johan asintió.

—No quiero irme, porque sé que extrañaré mucho charlar con usted.

Tenma se atrevió a tocar el rostro de Johan, a acariciarle el perfil y la cicatriz bajo el cabello, sobre la frente. Tenía tanta suerte de tenerle ahí, vivo, consciente, sano… No, no lo podía dejar ir. Era suyo.

—Yo también te extrañaría mucho.

—¿Puedo, doctor Tenma?

—Por favor.

Johan se alegró instantáneamente, se le notaba. Las caricias de Tenma sobre su rostro le gustaban, y Johan no pudo sino tocar esa mano sobre su rostro. Ambos podían sentir que deseaban besarse de nuevo, pero Tenma no se decidía.

—Hágalo, por favor, doctor Tenma. Por favor.

Tenma, animado por las dulces súplicas de Johan, le dio otro beso mientras acariciaba el suave cabello y el lóbulo de la oreja. No recordaba haber hecho eso a ninguna mujer, pero por alguna razón fue lo primero que hizo al sentir la tersa piel de Johan contra sus dedos. La brisa del jardín llegaba hasta ellos con el aroma de las flores y las plantas, y el beso continuó hasta que escucharon el canto de un pajarillo. Cuando se separaron los dos respiraban agitadamente y Tenma encontró que Johan le había abrazado por la espalda, lo que le impedía erguirse. No podía alejarse demasiado de ese rostro sonrojado, de esos ojos azules, de esa inocencia y ternura; pero el mismo Tenma no deseaba apartarse o retirar sus manos del rostro de Johan, o dejar de jugar con la oreja, dejar de enrollar los mechones rubios entre los dedos… no quería parar nunca.

—Me siento como un adolescente —dijo Tenma.

Johan apenas sonrió, pero nunca se burló de lo dicho.

—Doctor Tenma, ¿me quiere?

—Sí. Te quiero.

—¿Lo diría otra vez, por favor?

—Te quiero, te quiero… te quiero. Eres… —Tenma dudó en confesar lo que pensaba, pero prosiguió— eres mío. Hace tiempo que pienso en ti de esta manera. Pienso que eres mío y no quiero verte marchar. Saber que quieres quedarte me ha llenado de gozo, porque yo no habría sido capaz de retenerte si no deseabas estar aquí, conmigo.

—Doctor Tenma —dijo Johan. El tono de su voz había cambiado y Tenma supo de inmediato que algo le preocupaba. El abrazo aún no terminaba, y Johan no parecía ir a permitir que lo hiciera—, sé que he hecho algo terrible, pero no recuerdo lo que es. No puedo explicar de otra manera la actitud de mi hermana o sus constantes esfuerzos por protegerme. Lo noto cada vez que lo hace, siempre buscando la manera de ocultarme el más mínimo detalle sobre mi pasado. Usted me protege todo el tiempo para que no sufra… no sé qué he hecho, doctor Tenma, pero usted sí.

—Johan, creía que deseabas recordar por tu propio esfuerzo. No me pidas esto ahora, es mejor que…

—No, doctor Tenma. No quiero que me diga nada. Lo que quiero saber es si usted, que conoce todo lo que yo no podré recordar nunca, podrá vivir conmigo sabiendo lo que he hecho. ¿Podrá usted amar a alguien como yo?

—Johan… tú ya no eres esa persona. Olvídalo todo, olvídalo. Yo te amo, ya no me importa lo que hiciste… sólo quién eres ahora.

—Ahora que me ha dicho esto, estoy feliz de no recordar nada. Hace tiempo que perdí la esperanza de hacerlo alguna vez —Tenma, al ir escuchando a Johan, lo tomó en un abrazo y le recostó la cabeza contra el pecho. Podía sentir las costillas del chico bajo la tela de la camisa que le había prestado, y distinguir el perfume particular de su cabello y de su cuerpo, a pesar de que ambos se bañaban con el mismo jabón—, pero si puedo vivir a su lado seré muy feliz aunque no recuerde nada. Me basta reunir recuerdos nuevos que sean felices. Doctor Tenma, a su lado, yo ya he reunido muchos recuerdos felices. Estos jamás los olvidaré.

—Johan. Tú vas a tener mucho más que recuerdos felices. Tú, Johan, vas a rehacer tu vida y a volver a salir como todos los demás. Ya lo verás.

—No deje de acariciar mi cabeza. No se detenga, doctor… Tenma.

—Te pondrás bien, te lo prometí un día. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí, me acuerdo bien.

—Cumpliré esa promesa. Ya caminas tu solo, y pronto volverás a hacer tu vida con libertad. Yo voy a ayudarte… yo voy a cuidar de ti, Johan.

Ambos hombres se acurrucaron dentro de ese abrazo y así, tan juntos, se dieron otro beso y terminaron con la frente descansando la una contra la otra. Seguían hablando a ojos cerrados, aspirando el olor del otro, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Tenma disfrutaba de la dulzura de Johan, y Johan de la bondadosa protección de Tenma.

—Si es usted quien me cuida, lo creo. No podría creer en esto de nadie más, pero usted, doctor Tenma, es el único que podría cumplir esa promesa.

—Johan —susurró Tenma—, sé mío, por favor. Déjame dedicarte mi vida, déjame cuidarte. No te vayas nunca de mi lado.

Johan rió, esta vez con cierta diversión.

—No sabía que a su edad se podían decir esas cosas. Me hace sentir como un niño, y usted me había dicho que se sentía como un adolescente.

Tenma rió también.

—El amor lo cambia todo, Johan.

—Me quedaré con usted, doctor. Estaré siempre a su lado… le debo todo. Una vez me dijo que yo le devolví la fe en su profesión, y la confianza para creer que el deber de un médico es ante todo salvar vidas. Usted, doctor Tenma, a mí me ha devuelto la vida. Yo también me siento muy agradecido. Me alegra que sea el hombre que me salvó quien ahora me acoja en sus brazos. No creí que fuera posible aspirar a su amor.

—Por eso te dije, Johan, que el amor lo cambia todo, y a todos.

—¿Me ha cambiado a mí?

Tenma respondió a esa pregunta besando de nuevo a Johan y acariciándole la frente. Lo inclinó cada vez más contra la silla de mimbre, hasta que ambos cayeron contra el suelo y quedaron de rodillas, abrazados como si no existiera el mundo, como si no hubiera un mañana, como si no hubiera nada más que un ahora. Y así, Tenma pensaba una vez más aquello que tanto le había recorrido la mente: "Tú ya no eres un monstruo. Eres Johan, el dulce Johan que ahora llena mi vida".

—Doctor —llamó Johan—. No ha respondido mi pregunta. Dígame, ¿me ha cambiado a mí? Dígame quién es Johan ahora.

Tenma sonrió y acunó a Johan hasta hacerlo apoyar el mentón en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello. Sentía esas manos jóvenes sobre su pecho, y un palpitar tranquilo en la mano que le había colocado en la espalda.

—Sí, lo ha hecho. Ahora eres un buen chico. Johan. El dulce, el tierno, el que le regala amor a todos.

—Johan… ese es Johan. Que feliz soy ahora que sé quién es Johan —el silencio se hizo entre ambos—Diga mi nombre, por favor.

—Johan.

—Otra vez.

—Johan.

—Otra vez, por favor. Dígalo, y dígame lo que siente por mí.

—Johan, Johan, Johan… te amo, Johan.

Ambos se apartaron ligeramente para mirarse. Sonreían.

—Herr Doktor Tenma… que bonito es escuchar mi nombre cuando lo dice usted.

Ahora era Tenma quien reía.

—Que niño eres. Los dos hemos acabado así, pero está bien… Johan.

Tenma y Johan se abrazaron, fundiéndose en un beso prolongado y tierno, y siguieron así hasta que el sol del jardín vertió su calidez sobre sus rostros. Arrodillado con Johan en sus brazos, Tenma sintió en el alma el amor puro y sincero que brotaba del muchacho, por lo que se quedó ahí durante largo rato, mirando los ojos de Johan en silencio mientras éste permanecía resguardado por él sonriendo como el ángel en el cual se había convertido.

**Fin**


End file.
